Different and Unique
by Friendly Fries
Summary: Original prompt: The Evil Queen seduces Emma (g!p) {AU-ish} Emma and The Evil Queen fall in love. No one in town wants them to be together, especially recently jealous Regina Mills. (It was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided to make it longer) {Now Complete}
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: the EQ seduces Emma (g!p)**

 **This is probably gonna be a bit AU-ish and I will probably not follow the prompt that much xD**

 **Contains a bit, tiny little bit, of OQ and CS (i guess) but has RegalSwan (Emma and EQ) smut**

SwanQueen

Today had been a horrible day for Emma Swan. To start things off, Robin Hood was back. The blonde hated the man so much and almost punched him as he came back. Of course, he was also back with Regina, aka Emma's crush. Secondly, everyone in town started making it a big deal that the forest hobo was back again. Every time she tried to sit quietly on the sheriff's station, someone would come by announcing the "good news" that Robin was back. Emma always tried to calm herself down, but when Hook came into the station, her patience had rub out. Without thinking, she lashed out about how much she hated Robin. Hook was very confused and tried calming Emma down by being "a good boyfriend" and tried kissing her. This ended with him lying on the ground with a broke nose and his now ex-girl marching out of the station frustrated.

Emma threw open the door of her house furiously. The savior closed it behind her as she stepped inside. She took off her red leather jacket along with her boots and left them near the front door. The blonde was actually glad she had broken up with that smelly pirate, she now felt free. Just as she was about to walk up the stairs, she got a text from Henry.

 _Henry: Guess what? Robin is back! Mom said you could come over with Hook and have dinner with us._

The savior frowned as she looked at the text. Anger started boiling inside her at the thought of being near that thief. With all her strength, Emma threw her phone towards the nearest wall with a fireball following along. She grit her teeth while stomping up the stairs. When she reached her room, Emma immediately started taking off her white tank top, her jeans were taken off after. She was now left with her black lace bra dark blue briefs which hid her most intimate and secret part, her penis. No one had ever seen her dick, not even Hook. She had kept it a secret and never had sex with him.

"Well, now I know why that filthy pirate was head over heels for you. A dark feminine voice said from the corner of the room. "You are truly a beautiful specimen, Miss Swan."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Emma roared as she turned to the Evil Queen who stood on the shadows of her bedroom. The brunette wore a dress with a similar color to Emma's underwear. Her make up was as sexy as ever and her red lips...those lips.

"I'm going to take the chance that Regina lost a long time ago." The Evil Queen said the mayor's name with a venomous voice. She stepped towards were Emma stood half naked. When she was finally in front of the sheriff, she leaned to whisper on the blonde's ear. "I know you want this as much as I do, Em-ma." The Queen's tongue swirled around the woman's earlobe and nipped the sensitive skin. While one of her hand's rested on Emma's shoulder, the other one traveled down her body and cupped her strained erection which made the savior let out a muffled moan.

"You bitch." Emma said flatly.

"Your bitch." The Queen chuckled.

Finally, giving into temptation, Emma pushed the Evil Queen on the bed with all her force. She then flicked her wrist and both women were now fully naked. Emma gave the Queen a devilish smirk and got in between her open legs. Without warning, Emma slammed her dick inside the brunette's wet pussy.

"Emma!" The Evil Queen moaned loudly. Usually, she was always in control with sexual partners, but there was something about Emma that made her knees weak. She could feel as the sheriff's cock started spreading her walls. "You're really big." The Queen complimented her new lover.

"And you are really tight." Emma groaned as she sank her shaft deeper into Regina's other half chuckling as the other woman squirmed.

"God, you feel so good. I can't believe Regina let you go to waste." The Queen internally cursed as the words left her mouth. She had not meant to say Regina's name.

Immediately, Emma's eyes went wide with anger. She slammed her cock harder inside the woman's drenched cunt. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of their bodies slapping and their moans. Emma's hands started teasing the Queen's delicate skin as their bodies melted together.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" The Queen breathed out while letting herself go. She hissed in pain as a pair of teeth harshly bit on her lower lip drawing out small drops of crimson blood. The blonde's tongue penetrated her mouth and both moaned at the tasteful combination.

As the Evil Queen rode out her orgasm, her walls tightened around Emma's thick cock. The savior came, following the brunette. She filled the woman's pussy completely with her white cum. Their eyes met and for a single moment the same phrase crossed both their minds.

 _I love you._

Both ignored the thought and continued their activities.

"That felt so good, Em-ma." The Queen smiled at the blonde. "You are very talented." She moaned as the sheriff withdrew her dick from inside the woman. Immediately, the Evil Queen felt empty both physically and mentally. Her heart ached as she remembered that Emma would never love her as much as she love Regina. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

"A-are you crying?" Emma's anger had been washed away at the sight of the Queen is such a fragile state.

"No." The brunette used her hands to cover her tears as they cascaded down her face.

"What's wrong?" Emma couldn't believe she was actually worried about the Evil Queen. The blonde took the woman's hands in her own and leaned forward to kiss her plump red lips. "Tell what's wrong."

"Do you love me more than Regina?" The Queen suddenly asked. The room went silent for what felt like hours and Emma froze. With the lack of reaction from the savior, the Queen started crying again.

"Hey, shh." Emma hugged the woman. She could not believe this was actually happening, she was actually falling in love with the Queen, someone she had hated for so long. "Forget Regina" Green orbs looked deep into brown ones. "I love you more than anyone because you understand me, you're like me."

Both women look at each other for a few seconds and then immediately kissed. This time, the kiss was not full of hunger and lust, it was soft and sweet, full of care and love.

"I love you Swan." The Evil Queen breathlessly said as their lips separated.

"I love you too, Queenie." Both women laughed at the silly nickname.

This was the start of something, something different and unique, just like Emma Swan and the Evil Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the positive reviews, I really appreciate it! This was a bit hard to write because I didn't want to make Regina a bitch, but Henry is a real asshole in this fic. Anyways there is some smut in this chapter which I hope makes some peeps happy. Enjoy :)**

SwanQueen

"Mom! Where have you been?" Henry said as his blonde mother entered Granny's dinner with a suspicious smirk. She looked extremely happy considering she had broke up with her boyfriend a few days ago. "You didn't answer my calls or texts, I was worried."

"Hey, I'm here." Emma smirked at the 16 year old. Henry smile and walked back toward the table where Robin and Regina sat laughing. Emma frowned at the couple but remembered she had someone of her own who actually understood her. Just as she was following Henry to the booth, she got a notification on her phone. She looked down at her phone and smiled as the name 'My Queen.'

 _My Queen: I'm hope you come home soon, I miss you XOXO_

Home. Emma felt a strange feeling of warmness fill her heart. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved the Queen. It was surreal to think that just a few years ago, she would've killed her in the blink of an eye, and now she was ready to die for her.

 _Emma: I'll be there soon XOXO_

"Come on, ma." Henry called from the booth.

The savior looked up from her device and tucked it inside the pocket of her leather jacket. She strode towards the table and sat next to Henry. It felt awkward to have Regina there when she was dating her, in Emma's opinion, better half.

"So, Ma, where have you been these few days." Henry asked with curiosity.

"Uh actually, I've been kinda talking to your mother." Emma said with a smile. "We've actually gotten to know each other pretty well."

"What are talking about? No one in town has seen you for weeks, right Mom?" Henry said confused.

"Actually, Regina and I aren't your only mothers. The Queen is also your mother." Emma mentioned the mayor's name with the same venom as the Evil Queen, it didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

"You've been talking to the Evil Queen?!" Both Mills asked bewildered at once. Robin just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. She's actually a very nice person once you get to know her. The Queen and I...we have a lot in common." The blonde turned and looked into her son's eyes with a smirk.

"Why are you talking to that monster?!" Henry roared. Everyone at the diner turned to look at the source of the sound.

"She is not a monster." Emma defended her lover.

"Emma...how would you define your relationship with the Queen?" Regina suddenly asked. It took the boy and the sherry by surprise. Emma gulped and look at Regina.

"We...we're dating." The savior said in a small voice even though everyone at the establishment heard her loud and clear.

Everyone gasped at the sudden announcement. Granny swiftly took out her cross bow and pointed it at Emma.

"Get the hell out of my diner." Her voice was cold as ice.

Emma started at the eyes of the woman she once considered family. She could hear everyone around her talking about how messed up she was, just because she was dating the Evil Queen. Some just stared at her with disbelief. The savior looked at her son once again and was hurt by the expression which adorned his face. Anger was the only word that could describe him right now. The blonde's gaze drifted towards Regina. The brunette just sat there with a look of hurt. Emma could swear she heard the mayor mutter _'why not me,'_ but of course, she dismissed the sudden thought as Granny, once again, ordered her to leave.

"Get the hell out, now!" Emma gulped and stood from the booth. She made her way towards the door and turned around one last time. Everyone looked at her as she was a traitor, except Regina. Her expression was full of hurt and...jealousy? As Granny threatened to shoot her, Emma opened the door and stepped outside. She closed her eyes and let a single tear travel down her face. Without wasting any more time, she flicked her wrist and was immediately covered in a white cloud of smoke.

 **SwanQueen**

"Emma, are you okay baby?" The Evil Queen asked with a worried tone while wrapping her arms lovingly around the blonde. While the woman's head laid on the neck, she kissed her head. "What happened?"

"T-they were mean to me." Emma said in a childish manner. She started crying as her mind went to how Henry looked at her, a traitorous monster.

"I will make them pay." The Queen said while a fireball appeared in her hand.

"D-don't, please make me forget." The savior's voice sounded broken as she pleaded.

The Evil Queen closed her eyes and sighed. She flicked her wrist and both women were engulfed in a purple cloud of smoke. They both appeared in Emma's room, but were naked. The sheriff sat on the edge of the bed while Regina's other half was kneeled in front of her.

"Are you sure about this?" The Evil Queen asked, Emma then nodded. "I'll try to be gentle." Her voice was sweet and not full of venom.

The brunette grabbed Emma's fully erect cock in her hands. She skillfully stroked the shaft up and down. A devilish smirk formed in her face as the other woman moaned. This made the Queen's confidence escalate. She flicked her tongue on the head of the savior's penis and instantly wrapped her lips around it.

"Ahh that feel really good, keep going baby." Emma moaned as she felt her lover's warm mouth on her dick.

The Evil Queen started bobbing her head up an down along the large shaft. She then started moving faster and massaging the sheriff's balls. The brunette felt a strange sense of pride as she made Emma moan continuously. Suddenly, she took her mouth off the woman's intimate parts and started pumping it again.

"M-mouth...again." Emma whimper.

The Evil Queen laughed and put used her mouth to bring pleasure to her lover. As she had already done, her head bobbed up and down.

"Shit...I'm gonna come!" The savior exclaimed. She held the older woman's head in place as she she climaxed. Her hot cum was immediately swallowed by brunette on her knees. As she came down from her orgasm, Emma moaned at the sight in front of her. "Um you have something in your face." Emma pointed at the small drop of cum on the Queen's face.

"Thank you, dear." The Evil Queen used her hand to wipe the cum from her face. "Your taste is magnificent."

Emma smiled proudly as she helped her lover to her feet. It wasn't over yet. The Queen pushed the blonde down on the bed and pushed herself up on her knees.

"I want to you fuck me, Emma Swan." The Evil Queen husked. She pressed her lips against Emma's soft ones and pushed her tongue inside the woman's warn mouth. Both moaned at the feeling of their tongues intertwining.

"Your wish is my command." Emma said confidently as she flipped them over.

 **SwanQueen**

"I can't believe her! How could she be sleeping with that bitch!" Henry exclaimed as he stood in the kitchen. Regina looked at her son with disbelief.

"Henry Daniel Mills, I never want to you used that kind language again!" Regina narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Just let him be, Regina. The Queen is a real bitch, but Emma is more of a bitch for falling for her." Robin piped up. "She even broke Hook's heart, what an asshole." The thief scowled.

"First of all, that dumb pirate was a horrible companion for Emma. He is the real asshole here. Secondly, get the hell out of my house." Regina said sternly. "Now!"

Robin looked at the mayor with disbelief but immediately ran toward the door as a fireball appeared in her hand. As the door closed behind a rushing Robin Hook, Henry turned to his mother.

"What the hell mom? Now you're turning into Emma?" Henry scoffed in disbelief.

"Go to your room." Regina sighed in defeat. She slowly walked toward her study and close the door behind her.

Regina dropped down and started sobbing. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been by choosing Robin Hood over Emma Swan.

 _'Why her?'_ The question still lingered on her mind.

SwanQueen

 **So next chapter Regina is probably gonna go up against the Evil Queen. If some want, I can add more smut next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I haven't written any future chapters, but I already have an idea of how I want this fanfic to end. Don't worry, both Regina and the Evil Queen will get a happy ending, and Emma. This chapter may be kinda short, and doesn't have much smut, but I shall have more next chapter. Enjoy!**

SwanQueen

Regina paced around her room nervously. Today was the day she would come face to face against her other half, her worst half. She didn't know how to drag her away from Emma. Emma

"God, I'm such a dumbass. How could I have been so stupid!" Regina said to herself. She still couldn't believe how she chose that forest hobo instead of Emma. The mayor then started thinking about the Evil Queen and Emma. Jealousy started getting the best of her. This is probably how Emma felt when I was with Robin.

Finally, after thinking it through for a few minutes, Regina made up her mind. She strode towards a nearby mirror and said, "Mirror, show me the Evil Queen." A faint cloud of smoke appeared on the mirror. As the smoke vanished, the mayor's eyes widened.

 _The Evil Queen was on the shower completely naked, of course. Someone stood behind her, with her fingers inside the Queen's cunt. It was none other than Emma Swan. The blonde softly nipped on the woman's shoulder and barely made her moan._

 _"I want to her you, my queen." Emma's husked. With two fingers knuckle deep inside her lover, Emma's pace kept accelerating. She curled her fingers upwards and made the brunette groan loudly._

 _"Emma..." The Queen breathed out. Her body ached for release. "I'm close...so close..." She cried out as the sheriff pinched her sensitive clitoris. Finally, she came undone with her girlfriend's fingers inside her wet pussy. "Ahh!"_

 _"That's good, come for me." Emma said as she placed butterfly kisses throughout the shorter woman's naked body._

 _After the Evil Queen had climaxed, Emma withdrew her fingers from her drenched pussy. She took her own fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. The blonde groaned as she tasted her lover's essence._

 _"I love you." The Queen said as she turned around._

 _"I lo-" Before Emma could finish, her lover was covered in a purple cloud of smoke. After it cleared out, the Evil Queen was gone._

Regina couldn't stand Emma saying those words to her other half. She was supposed to say them to the mayor, not the Queen. The brunette had to 'poof' her other half out of that shower. Just as she turned around, there stood the Evil Queen dressed in one of her tight dresses. Regina had taken the liberty of dressing her up, instead of facing her naked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" The Evil Queen roared in anger. A fireball immediately appeared on her hand.

"Are you going to burn me and kill yourself in the process? I'm sure Emma would really like, wouldn't she." Regina said with bitterness. Her comment seemed to calm down the Queen, since she extinguished the fireball.

"So this is about Emma?" The Queen laughed. "She doesn't want you, Regina. Emma already chose me, the better half. Why don't you go back to your dirty thief?"

"Stay away from Emma." Regina ignored the Queen's taunts. She stepped forward and stood before her other half, face to face.

"Or what? You're going to lock her up so I can't see her? Regina, dear, I would've thought you were a now one of the 'good guys.'" The Evil Queen said.

"I don't want to see you near her, she downs love you." Regina grit her teeth.

"Really? Well she has told me numerous time otherwise. Also, before you interrupted our time together, she was going to say it, again." The Queen laughed at Regina's face. "You're the one she doesn't love, you betrayed her. Now she has me, someone that loves her and understands her. The only thing you are is a selfish bitch who only cares about her own happiness."

Regina's eyes lit up with anger at her other half's comment. She wanted to rip her heart out and crush it so badly. But of course, she couldn't.

"Now, if you don't mind, I will return to my girlfriend, who must be worried sick. Don't you ever threaten me again, you wouldn't want Emma to hate you more than she already does." With that, the Queen flicked her wrist and disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

 _Emma hates me?_ Tears started spilling out of her eyes. She collapsed on the floor bawling her eyes out. Why was I so stupid? The mayor suddenly stood up and and rushed towards the nearest mirror. With her own fist, she smashed the object. Small glass chards where stuck on her knuckles, while blood poured down her hand.

"Emma will me mine, no matter the price." Regina said to herself in a cold tone.

SwanQueen

 **Buckle up bitches, shit is about to get real**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOC Evil Queen. I don't know if I'll finish this fic in about 2 or 3 chapters. After this fic I'll probably get back to writing my crack!fic, 'A Series Of Unfortunate Events.' Thanks for all the follows and reviews!**

SwanQueen

"Hey baby." The Evil Queen softly whispered to her sleeping girlfriend.

"Queenie, where were you?" Emma questioned with a panicked expression. Immediately, she enveloped her lover in a warm hug.

"I had a little chat with Regina." The brunette almost murmured.

"Did she hurt you? I swear I will kill her if she did." Emma's tone was serious.

"No, she didn't." The Queen's head rested on the blonde's shoulder. A single tear started coming down her face. "Emma...are you happy with me?" The woman's voice broke.

"What?! Of course I'm happy with you, I love you." The savior quickly responded.

"Would you be happier with Regina?" The Evil Queen's voice was small.

"Wha-" Emma got cut off.

"I know a way that we could merge back. If you have us both, then you'll be happier." The brunette started bawling her eyes out.

"She hates you." Emma tried.

"But she loves you, we both do. I want you to be happy, and I know you love both Regina and I. If we are merged once again, then you'll have us both in one. She loves you very much, Emma." The woman looked into her lover's green orbs.

"What about Henry? He doesn't want you with me. If you are merged with Regina again, then he'll probably be upset." Emma looked down at herself.

"Do you love me?" The Queen asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course." Emma kissed her girlfriend's neck. She slowly nipped the soft skin.

"Do you love Regina?" The Queen asked while trying not to get distracted.

"Y-yes." The blonde stutter out.

"Then you are fine with me doing this?" The brunette took Emma's hands in her own. She softly drew circles around the palm of her hand.

"Yeah." Emma looked down at their linked hands. She smiled but slightly since this would probably be one of the last moment with the Evil Queen. The sheriff knew the Queen and Regina needed to become one, once again. Personally, she didn't want that because then it would be awkward to talk to Regina. _Would she remember what I did with the Queen?_

"One other thing, I don't think Regina knows about your...big guy down there."

"Well, I guess she'll have to find out the hard way."

"I want it the hard way." The Queen said seductively.

"Of course, your majesty." Emma grabbed the woman's hips and pushed her down on the bed.

SwanQueen

"Rumple." Regina greeted her former master. She had a plan to get rid of the Evil Queen, and she needed the Dark One's help.

"Good morning Madame Mayor. What can I help you with?" The imp asked.

"I need your help to get rid of the Queen." As the brunette talked about her other half, she spit venom. "I want her dead."

"Are you sure you want that, Regina?" The older man created a mirror. He used his magic to make something appear on the shiny object. This made Regina's eyes widen with fury.

The scene showed the Evil Queen and Emma talking to each other. Regina could hear her name mentioned a couple of times. She realized that not only did Emma love the Evil Queen, but she also loved her. The mayor could see how much her other half cared for Emma.

"If I were you, I would take up the chance to become one with the Queen, once again." Rumple suggested as he made the mirror disappear. "You other half may be called the Evil Queen, but there is nothing evil about her love for Miss Swan."

"She really does care, I guess I'm the monster here." Tears started forming on Regina's eyes.

"No, the real monsters are the townspeople. Apparently, they don't want the Queen to be with Emma. They appear to be too close minded. Personally, I don't care, unless it involves me or Belle." Rumple said while searching around his store for something.

"I can't believe I wanted to kill my other half. God, that would break Emma's heart. I am such a dumbass."

"Well what do you know, Madame Mayor actually uses colorful language." The man said as he finally found what he was looking for.

"You're one to talk." Regina snorted.

"Here." The Dark One gave the brunette two vials. A light blue liquid occupied both vials.

"Don't you want us to make a deal first?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's on the house. Emma is Belle's friend, so I have to also take care of her. Making her happy may make Belle happier." For the first time in her life, Regina saw Rumple smile. But not any smile, and actual content smile.

"Thank you." The brunette said dumbfounded.

"Now you have to make the Evil Queen drink it at the same time as you. After that, you'll have her memories and she'll have yours." Rumple simply said.

"Thank you, again." Regina said as she walked towards the door of the pawn shop. As she got out, the brunette immediately went to her car. She turned it on and headed towards Emma's house, where the Queen would be, of course.

SwanQueen

 **No smut, sadly. No worries, I'll probably make a short chapter after this one, then I'll make a smutty chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the follows and reviews! As I've said many times, I really appreciate all the support. I will try to make everyone happy as I write this fic. Sorry if this is a bit short, but I just wanted to get this chapter in before the New Year. Enjoy!

* * *

The engine of the car stopped as Regina pulled over in front of Emma's house. Fear took over her body as she thought of the countless ways Emma could hurt her if she showed up. Regina loved the woman, she had ever since that night they first saw each other. The brunette had never felt this way about anyone, not even Daniel. She was scared to mess her relationship with Emma, if she hadn't already. Regina only wanted her to be happy, that's all.

Carefully, Regina got out of her Mercedes and close the driver's door. She strode towards the front door and softly knocked on the door. From the outside, she could hear someone going down the wooden stairs of the house. As Regina's confidence seemed to raise, Emma was the one who opened the door. Both women stared at each other as silence surrounded them. None of them dared to greet each other, not until the Evil Queen appeared behind the blonde woman.

"Hello Regina." The Queen welcomed her other half. After her talk with Emma, she realized how much she meant to the woman and wondered if she felt the same way for Regina. "Come on in." 'Queenie' took her lover's hand in her own and smiled at the woman.

All three made their way towards the living room. Both Emma and the Evil Queen sat in the same couch as Regina sat in the one in front of them. Of course, they had now noticed the vials that Regina carried.

"So, what are those things for?" Already knowing the answer, Emma asked flatly while pointing at the crystal containers the mayor carried.

"These will be used to merge the Queen and I once again." Regina responded as she looked at the savior. She could see the tears that fell down from the blonde's face, ad felt horrible for the woman.

"Alright, let us get this over with." The Evil Queen took on of the vials from Regina's hand and took off the lid. Once again, she sat of the couch besides her lover. The brunette turned towards the savior and held her hand.

"I don't wan you to leave." Emma said as she started sobbing. She couldn't help it, this was the only person that had ever understood her. The blonde wondered if Regina could care about her as much as the Queen.

"I know sweetie, but I will always be there to protect you. Regina and I are just merging one again. This doesn't mean I'm going to die, though." The Queen leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her lover's pink lips, knowing full well that Regina was watching them. As their mouths separated, the Evil Queen turned to her other half. "Ready?" She asked the mayor who awkwardly sat on the couch.

"Yes." Regina simply said.

Both women brought their vials to their own mouths and drank the liquid inside. A surge of light filled the room and covered both brunettes. Emma had to cover her eyes as the bright light continued to appear. As the light finally dissipated, the savior opened her eyes to see Regina standing, the Queen no longer in sight. Tears started spilling out of Emma's eyes as she started crying. Just a few days ago, she was making love to her girlfriend. Now, she was mourning the Queen's absence.

On the other hand, Regina stood wide eyed. All of the Queen's memories had transferred onto hers, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing in her mind. Emma, with a very, very large penis was having sex with her, or in this case, the Evil Queen. She felt herself getting wet at the mere thought of the blonde making love to her, and her big secret. Regina was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt strong arms wrap around her slim waist.

"Don't leave me, please." A broke Emma cried with her face laying on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"It's sweetheart I will never leave you." Regina reassured Emma as she stroked her soft blonde curls.

* * *

Next chapter with most likely contain smut ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**200 followers! First thing I wanna say is, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. I know the chapters are not very long, but I really enjoyed writing this fanfic. Personally, I think that the EQ deserved a happy ending, just like Regina. I am glad that so many ppl have read this fic, thanks! I will post an epilogue, if a lot of people want me to. Btw, this chapter does contain smut. Enjoy!**

*Two Weeks Later*

Emma and Regina had been officially dating over the last few days. Since Emma was still mourning the absence of the Queen, they decided to take it slow. Now, Emma couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted to touch Regina and make love to her. The savior had made up her mind, and she had already sent Henry to her parent's house.

Both women just ate dinner, which consisted of lasagna. As always, Regina tried to make small talk and order to help Emma with the absence of her former lover, even if the Queen is in fact Regina. She tried to ask the sheriff how her day went, but was cut off by the woman kissing her.

"Regina." Emma breathed out. She stood up and yanked her girlfriend by the arm. As both women were standing, the blonde kissed the brunette once again. Their lips met for a fierce kiss. Emma's tongue slipped into the other woman's warm mouth.

Regina felt one of her girlfriend's hands snake down her body. It stopped when it reached its destination. Softly, the blonde's hand cupped the shorter woman's covered sex.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Emma?" The mayor looked intensely into the sheriff's green orbs. She used both of her hands to cup the other woman's face. "Are you ready?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma simply responded. She immediately flicked her wrist and a white cloud of smoke covered them both. They reappeared in their room upstairs.

Regina was laying on the bed with Emma on top of her. The brunette's breath hitched at the thrill of being in such a compromising position with none other than Emma Swan. She grabbed the savior's by collar of her shirt and pressed their lips together for a hungry kiss. As their lips dance against one another, Regina used her magic to undress both women. Suddenly, she felt something pressed against the inside of her thigh. She smiled already knowing who came out to play.

The mayor and sheriff continued making out. This time, one of Regina's hand snaked down the other woman's body. She gripped the blonde's erect member and started stroking it. With wide eyes, Emma separated their lips and started down at her lover.

"H-how did you k-know about t-that." Emma was able to stutter out.

"I got the Queen's memories." Regina answered as she continued her ministrations. The brunette placed a chaste kiss on her lover's lips and devilishly smiled. "Now, I want to make love with you, Emma Swan."

"As you wish, Madame Mayor." Emma leaned down as pressed her lips against the other woman's soft skin. She started placing small kissed along her girlfriend's jaw. The savior bit down hard and smiled as Regina moaned her name out. She loved how the sound of the brunette made her feel. It made her feel as if her stomach was full with butterflies.

"E..mma." The mayor breathed out. She felt as if she could come because of Emma's hardness pressed against her apex. Apparently, the blonde had just noticed.

"You like this?" Emma pressed harder against the woman's intimate part. She took one of Regina's uncovered nipples in her mouth and made her moan again.

"Ahh! Yes baby!" Regina nearly screamed.

Emma smiled down at her lover and decided to take matter into her own hands, literally. She used one of her hands to grab her own penis and lined it up in front of Regina's glistening entrance. Slowly, the blonde pushed herself inside her lover.

"You're so wet." Emma said as her shaft filled Regina completely.

"Emma!" The brunette hoarsely screamed. She had never been this filled both physically and emotionally. Regina wondered if Emma could lover her like she loved the Queen, maybe more?

"R-Regina, your pussy feels so good." Emma continued pounding into her lover and stretching her velvet walls.

"Your dick also feels so good. You are such a big girl, Em-ma." The mayor loved the flush on Emma's cheeks. She loved knowing that she had cause her to feel this way, and one one else.

While holding onto Regina's shoulders, Emma kept thrusting into the other woman intensely. She felt as if her cock was being swallowed by the brunette's slick pussy. The blonde felt as if her dick would explode at any moment. Being inside of Regina, the woman she had wanted for so long, felt marvelous. Not even the Queen ever made her feel like this, even if she was still part of Regina.

"E-Emma, I'm coming!" Regina let herself go over the edge as her blonde lover's pace quickened. Her orgasm was shortly followed by Emma's.

"Regina!" The sheriff moaned she came as her white hot seed filled Regina's drenched cunt.

They both stayed still for a moment, enjoy the warmth of their bodies pressing against each other. Slowly, Emma started withdrawing her big shaft out of Regina's pussy. As her was dick finally out of the woman's cunt, it immediately sprung erect.

"Looks like someone is still excited." Regina smirked as she sat up to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah..I hope you don't mind I-" Emma was cut off by Regina.

"Honey, we got all night." The brunette announced. She used all her strength to push Emma onto her back and straddled her hips. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you too, Regina Mills." Emma responded as she kissed her lover.

SwanQueen

 **I really hope everyone enjoyed the smut, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Should I do an epilogue?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the end! I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfic, cause I really liked writing it. For my next fic I will try to make longer chapters and stretch the plot a bit more. If you haven't see it yet, I posted a new fanfic called "Forbidden Passion." This is a teacher/student fic with g!p Regina, please go read it :)**

Enjoy!

SwanQueen

*1 year later*

It was a breezy fall day and Emma Swan-Mills lay on the bed sleeping soundly. Her light snores could be heard from a few steps away, where her wife, Regina Swan-Mills, stood smiling down at her lover. The brunette's eyes drifted down the woman's body and her smile widened as she saw a small tent on the grey blanket.

Regina swiftly straddled her wife's hips and moved her ass so it would come in contact with the blonde's hardening member. She leaned forward and placed butterfly kisses along the other woman's jaw and ear. Softly, she bit down on Emma's earlobe. A suppressed moan could be heard coming out of the younger woman's mouth. The brunette used her hot tongue to trail along side her wife's neck. She sucked on Emma's pulse point and circled her tongue around it.

"Gina." Emma breathed out. She started opening her eyes and blinked a few times. The savior stared at the ceiling confused as she felt a body straddling her hips. She looked down to see her beautiful wife trying to remove her tank top. "Morning babe."

"Hello dear." Regina looked up and leaned to kiss her lover. Their lips collided into a magnificent kiss. Emma's tongue found its way inside the other woman's warm mouth and made them both moan. Without noticing, Regina rolled her hips and stroked the blonde's crotch with her covered ass.

"Ahh!" Emma moaned as their mouths separated. She felt herself getting harder and Regina kissed her lips once again.

"Baby, someone wants to play." The mayor murmured into her wife's soft lips.

"I'll be your toy." The savior whispered back she put both of her hands on the woman's hips and stroked her covered skin.

"You won't regret it." Regina immediately started taking off her shirt as she planned what she would do with Emma. After her shirt was off, Regina started taking off her black bra.

"Your boobs look amazing." Emma devilishly smirked as she took her lover's breasts in her own hands. The blonde used her fingers to pinch the woman's pink nipples, which made the mayor moan.

"They're all yours, but I have something else planned." Regina snapped her fingers and both hers and Emma clothing disappeared. Also, the sheriff's wrists were now tied to the wooden bedpost.

"This is going to be so good." Emma said with a voice filled with lust and excitement. She loved when her wife was in control, it was, and felt, so hot.

"I aim to please, dear." Regina moved her hips in order to take off the blanket that stopped their bodies from making contact. As it was now taken care of, Regina sat down on the woman's toned body once again.

"God you're so wet, mommy." Emma said the last part cautiously as she felt Regina's wetness on her stomach. She knew one of the brunette's many kinks was to be called 'mommy.' Emma also loved the feeling of being submissive for her wife.

"You are going to be the death of me Emma." Regina husked as she kissed her wife. She devoured the blonde's mouth with her own, and enjoyed every second of it. The brunette raised her hips and aligned her dripping entrance with her lover's erect penis. She then sunk down into the shaft.

"That feels so fucking good babe." Emma groaned as she felt the woman's wet cunt come in contact with her dick. It felt as if Regina was swallowing her dick completely.

"You are so big, Em-ma." Regina kept riding the woman's hard cock while talking dirty to her, which she knew Emma loved. "I love it when your huge cock is inside of me, it feels good." The mayor kept saying breathlessly.

Emma moved her hips and successfully pushed herself deeper into Regina. The only sound that could be heard was their skins slapping against each other and their hoarse moans. Never have either women felt like this, so full, both physically and emotionally. They loved each other, they were true loves.

"G-gina...I'm going t-to come!" Emma moaned. Her wrists were already sore because of her pushing against the bindings.

"I want you to fill me up with your hot cum, Mrs. Swan-Mills." Regina kissed her wife's lips as she played with the woman's pink nipples. She pinched one of the erect buds and made her moan louder than ever. This was enough to make Emma come.

"Regina!" Emma cried out as she climaxed. Her warm cum filled Regina's drenching pussy.

"E-mma." The brunette came as she felt her lover's hot seed fill her. She stayed still until both of their orgasms had subsided.

"That was so hot." Emma chuckled as she looked into the mayor's brown eyes. The older woman's face had a pink blush while her hair was disheveled.

"Of course it was, you were part of it." Regina winked the woman on the bottom. She slowly got herself off of Emma's dick without braking eye contact with the blonde. As she finished, Regina flicked her wrist and made the bindings, which held Emma's wrist on the bedpost, disappear.

"My wrists are really sore, but it was worth it." The savior used her hands to soothe the pain on her wrists.

"I love you so much." Regina pecked he wife's lips.

"I love you too."

 _The End_

SwanQueen

 **Thanks for reading this story :)**


End file.
